Always You
by JustAMessyHairedGirl
Summary: Something that just HAS to happen


They stepped into the lounge, a sense of anticipation permeating the air between them.

He undoes the few buttons on his perfectly pressed jacket, hearing her exhale quietly at the sudden movement.

"Joan?" He enquires, looking directly into her large eyes.

She smiles up at him and leans forward, her soft lips press to his cheek gently and chastely.

"We both want this." She nods at his unasked question and leans into him.

He pulls her face to his, kissing her deeply before parting her lips and running her smooth, wet tongue under his. One hand wanders up and yanks her hair from the tight bun and fists it as a groan escapes his throat. She feels so good against him, breasts firm against his chest begging to be licked, sucked and caressed but now Joan takes charge. She leans her weight forward, pushing him off balance until he is leaning against the wall with her tight against him, her hands sliding down his chest and to the top of his suit pants. She smiles coquettishly up at him before undoing the top button of his pants, surely this is a dream!

He feels so good, his body hard and muscly despite his age and his eyes are glazed as he watches her undo his pants, she grins, god she has wanted this since the first time she met Don. He is coming unravelled and she relishes it, when she steps back from him he looks so young and confused that she can't help but giggle.  
"Look at you." She laughs out. He frowns quickly and moves as if to pull up his pants.  
"Nuh uh!" She scolds, shaking her finger at him. He hesitates waiting for her to do something.

She leans down, taking the hem of her dress in her hands and pulling it up slowly until it bunches around her waist, Don's eyes widen and he gazes unashamedly at her pale thighs and silky underwear. She steps back to him and kisses him again before pulling his hands to massage her large breasts, his fingers are well practiced and tweak her nipples exquisitely even through the fabric. She rubs her wet pussy against his underwear, watching as his head falls back against the wall and his hips jerk up in response. She does it again, and again, and again. Rubbing against his hard cock over and over as the both pant each others name.

She slaps him hard, pulling his attention back to her face.  
"Keep your eyes open. Look at me!" She snaps as her body clenches and thrusts against him. He moans, staring deep into her clever eyes and then looks down at where she pushes against him, her panties almost see through in their wetness. That's it, he can't finish like this, not with her, not when he has wanted this for so long. He grabs her arms and spins them around pushing her against the wall and pinning her there with one arm as the other reaches down and rips off her underwear. She mutters a curse but it is lost on him as he pulls down his own briefs and enters her with one quick upwards thrust.

"Don!" She screams, hands clinging to his shoulders and eyes and mouth wide in shock and joy. His dick jerks inside her at the sounds and he starts to thrust quickly, pushing sloppy kisses to her neck and shoulders as he gets closer and closer, he feels the clenching of his muscles and pulls out just in time, cumming onto the soft material of her dress.

"Sorry." He says, indicating the dress.

"No, Don look at me," He glances at her sincere and pleased face."Please don't be sorry about any of this!"

She wakes up in his soft bed, he is tucked in behind her, one arm looped loosely around her waist, it's the least lonely she has felt in a long time and she relishes it, memorising the feel of his weight beside her and the smell of his aftershave.

"You awake Joany?" He murmurs sleepily and she is so happy it was her name he spoke.

"Mmhmm…" She purrs happily, rolling over to face him.

Her hair tumbles around her shoulders and she watches as he runs strands of it through his fingers, when he finally looks up at her there are unshed tears in his eyes.

"It was always you." He states. She laughs and strokes his face lovingly, feeling a fine layer of stubble along his jaw.

"I may remind you of that someday." She says with a kiss, that he soon deepens. Perhaps they will never leave this bed, she muses.


End file.
